


Sunflower

by ItsKodzu



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Kenma Ship Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKodzu/pseuds/ItsKodzu
Summary: Day 1 - Royalty AUKenma, the quiet and shy prince meets Shoyo, the radiant sun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kenma Kozume
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of blood and death that may be disturbing for other readers. Please don't proceed if you're uncomfortable with this genre.
> 
> Characters are AGED UP. ❤️

_“All Hail, the King.”_ Kenma waves to the crowd, he was attending another ball again. _All eyes were on him. But his eyes, were only for one._ Their attention didn’t matter to him. No one else’s mattered, _no one but Shoyo’s_. In the corner of his eyes, his lover happily clapping, his eyes almost squinting as he smiles ear to ear and nodding at him.

Kenma smiles sweetly back at him. Everyone would think that a King, would smile for his subjects. Indeed, Kenma loved his kingdom and his people but, there was only one person who could put a smile on his face, who could make him feel flustered, who could send shivers through his whole being and make him feel butterflies. Only one man who could see, the real him beneath the crown he was wearing.

Kenma always hated the crowds. In fact, ever since he was young he had ways just to escape from them. He’d usually go to the garden and hide inside the maze. There was no one who knew about his hiding place but there, on a foggy night "he met a beautiful man named Shoyo.

When Kenma saw him, his feet went cold. He’d usually run at the sight of anyone, especially in a place where only he knew. But, there was something about Shoyo. The way the moon reflected his eyes, the way he subtly rubs his hands as the cold breeze of the night hits, his hair that flowed with the wind. _It felt surreal._

From that night forward, Kenma made it his mission to know Shoyo. Shoyo was the son of the palace gardener so, he helps his father take care of the flowers and plants that were there. They always met at the same place, Shoyo lectured Kenma about the plants and how to take care of them. They would go on and on for hours, laughing and talking as if they had no other worries.

The once quiet and shy prince became an outgoing and happy King. **All thanks to Shoyo**. He brought out the best in Kenma, introducing him to some of his friends when they escape from the palace. Shoyo taught Kenma how to let other people in, how to interact and **slowly but surely, how to love.**

On his coronation day, Shoyo gifted Kenma the very first sunflower in the garden. "Because it reminds me so much of you" Kenma was flustered. "Why? because it resembled the color of my hair?" He playfully asks Shoyo. The latter lightly hits Kenma while shaking his head. "Of course not!--" He paused for a while. **"It's because I feel happy when I see a sunflower. It resembles the way I feel when I see you."** Kenma blushes upon hearing the man. They both planted and took care of the sunflower until it bloomed.

"Shoyo" Kenma musters all his courage. Now. Now is the time. "Did you know that sunflowers are dependent on the sun?" Shoyo confusingly looks at the blonde. _"If---I resemble a sunflower then, you're my sun."_ A few minutes passed before Shoyo understands what Kenma tried to say, it was Shoyo's turn to blush. That time, they both knew that their admiration for each other was more than being _just friends._

"Your Majesty?" Yaku, the captain of the royal guards said to his King. Kenma snaps back into reality. He starts to walk around, conversing with rulers of neighboring kingdoms. "Well, fancy seeing you here, Your Majesty." There was something about his tone that sent shivers to Kenma. There was only one man Kenma just couldn't stand the sight of---Kuroo.

"I hope you like my surprise for you." Kuroo winks at him before disappearing in the crowd. Kuroo has been smitten with Kenma the moment he laid his eyes on him. He's always proposed to join their two kingdoms but of course, Kenma would never marry that man.

Surprise? What was he talking about? His chest felt heavy. The whole kingdom knew about him and Shoyo, but a commoner and a king? It was frowned upon. Kuroo definitely wasn't their number 1 fan as well. His eyes searched for Shoyo. He sighs in relief when he sees Shoyo eating at the table.

He makes his way to his lover. "Shoyo" Kenma chuckles at the sight of Shoyo looking at him while chewing. It didn't matter if he was the King. He was Shoyo's lover nonetheless. He wipes the food that sticked on Shoyo's face, surprising Shoyo. "Don't do that Kenma! People are watching!" He whispers earning another laugh from Kenma.

He puts his arms around Shoyo, leaning his forehead in his. "I don't care about what they say, as long as you're here I'll be fine." Shoyo can't help but smile at Kenma. If this was years ago he wouldn't even have the courage to say that to him more so--put his arms around him.

"Don't leave my sight, Shoyo." He says as Kenma remembers the words Kuroo told him. Shoyo nods to his boyfriend before leaving again. Kenma was talking talking to some people about trading goods when, a loud 'boom' was heard as the lights go out. Everybody was sent into panic.

"Your Majesty, you have to evacuate. This may be an attempt." The guards form around their King. He didn't care. All that was in his mind was _Shoyo._

"Shoyo!" Kenma calls out to him resisting his guards' holds. "Shoyo!" He calls again. His heart pounding fast. He ran to the center, something slippery in his feet. As if on cue, the lights go back on. Kenma was _horrified._ His knees felt weak, Shoyo's lifeless body on the ground. He puts Shoyo in his hold, his tears streaming down his face.

"Shoyo!" He hugs Shoyo desperately looking for a pulse, _but there wasn't._

**Shoyo, did you know that a sunflower wilts without the sun?**

**Did you know that a sunflower, awaits the sun for its return?**

**Did you know that a sunflower always follows the sun?**

_Shoyo, did you know that Kenma can't live without you, his sun._


End file.
